Carta de Amor
by Ann Light Lothringen
Summary: Nuestro querido Guerrero Dragón quiere confesarle su amor a la Maestra Tigresa por medio de una carta, algo típico pero romantico, solo hay un pequeño problema... No se le ocurre que escribir y ese no es el único dilema ¿La Maestra corresponderá sus sentimientos?


**Hola ¿Como estan? Yo muy bien :D**

 **Les traigo una historia de esta magnifica pelicula/serie (obvio xD) soy nueva en este fandom, pero en serio espero que les guste, a lo mejor es la típica historia pero bueno yo vengo a dejar mi granito de arena para esta hermosa pareja.**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten.**

* * *

-Vamos piensa… Es algo sencillo de hacer

Eso se había vuelto como un mantra para él en menos de una hora. Se empezaba a frustrar poco a poco, una carta de amor era sencilla de escribir ¿No? Plasmas los sentimientos que tienes hacia esa persona especial, pero al tratar de plasmarlo en una carta su mente quedo en blanco.

Se encontraba en la cocina, ya era alrededor de la media noche, había esperado para salir de su cuarto esta estar seguro de que todos ya se encontraban dormidos. Era alrededor de la medianoche, toda la mesa se encontraba llena papeles, unos se encontraban todavía en blanco e intactos, otros estaban llenos de tachones, no al completo o solo tenían una línea que estaba tachada.

-Maldición –Susurro, no quería despertar a los demás y menos a cierta felina a la que iba dirigida la carta, suspiro.- ¿Por qué es tan difícil? –Estaba desilusionado consigo mismo por no poder escribir la carta de amor para Tigresa, se suponía que era lo que sentía por ella, pero simplemente no podía escribir, tenía alguna clase de bloqueo.

El problema según él, había empezado con el inicio de la carta, no sabía si poner: "Para Tigresa" o "Querida Tigresa" y una lista no tan larga le seguía: "Para mi querida Tigresa", "Para el amor de mi vida" (eso le había sonado muy cursi por eso opto que no era adecuada), "Mi amor" o "Amor Mío" (igual de cursis que la anterior, opino), aunque pareciera una tontería para Po era importante el cómo empezaba la carta, al final opto que eso lo decidiría cuando ya estuviera la carta hecha. Ahí fue cuando inicio el siguiente problema, la complicación más grande, escribía la carta, claro que lo hacía, pero cuando se detenía a leerla no le gustaba como iba quedando. Llevaba más tiempo de lo que él había planeado que le llevaría.

Pensó en que a lo mejor si comía un poco correría con suerte de que su mente se abriría y empezaría a escribir al fin la carta (en parte era cierto, pero también era una excusa para comer). Se sirvió un plato con domplings y regreso a la mesa, los comió rápidamente y volvió a concentrarse en la carta. Nada venía a él.

Entonces en ese momento se le ocurrió que podía hacer la carta de amor mas corta de la historia de las cartas de amor. Empezó a escribir.

 _Tigresa._

 _Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti._

 _Po_

Eran las únicas palabras que encontró y con eso bastaba (según él), Tigresa no necesita una carta llena de cursilerías, solo necesitaba los "hechos" si así se le podía decir. A lo mejor le gustara una carta más larga y cursi como a todas las chicas (bueno no a todas las chicas les gustaban las cartas así, quizás a algunas ni siquiera les gustaran las cartas).

¿Era algo que se podía decir frente a frente? Sí, pero él quería decirlo por medio de la carta.

Recogió todo rápidamente, asegurándose de no dejar ninguna evidencia de que alguien había estado ahí en la noche, tomo la carta y se fue. Entro en el área de dormitorios con todo el silencio del mundo (o por lo menos eso pensaba) deslizo la carta por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Tigresa e ingreso rápidamente en el suyo.

Se acostó en la cama, esperando a que el sueño llegara rápidamente, algo que no paso, tardo mucho en dormirse, no podía de dejar de pensar en que pasaría mañana cuando viera a Tigresa, ¿Qué le diría sobre su carta? ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿O no le diría nada? Eran muchas las posibilidades que se acumulaban en su mente, al final de tanto pensar se fue quedando dormido poco a poco hasta que al final quedo totalmente dormido.

(…)

El Gong sonó como de costumbre, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día junto con sus actividades.

El día paso lento para Po, apenas él y Tigresa se habían dirigido las palabras, solo hablaron cuando fue necesario en el desayuno junto a todos los demás y en el salón de entrenamiento, había mejorado mucho en su forma de enseñar, desde el entretenimiento que le dio a los pandas. Los cinco furiosos no volvieron a sufrir lo mismo de ese día en el que descubrieron que Tigresa era inflamable.

Y al fin todos se fueron a hacer las actividades que quisieran antes de la cena. Po no tenía ni idea de que hacer, no sabía si tenía que buscar a Tigresa y hablar con ella o al revés.

Iría a hablar con ella, lo haría él. Pero antes debía de tomar un bocadillo de la cocina, a lo mejor unas galletas de Mono.

Entro en la cocina con la mente en otro lugar (pensando en Tigresa, era algo inevitable en el momento de no hacerlo) y choco contra alguien que estaba de espaldas a él. Ya sabía de quien se trataba, ella volteo rápidamente. Po fijo su mirada en ella y ella en él, se pusieron rojos de las mejillas, ni con su pelaje lo lograron ocultar.

-Eh… Lo siento, ven… Venia distraído –Tartamudeo Po, ella no respondió.-Mmm… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venia buscándote y por lo que veo te encontré –Su voz sonaba normal noto Po, quien rio nervioso.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué me necesitas? –Era una pregunta estúpida, lo sabía pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decir.

-Tu sabes para que te busco –La voz de Tigresa empezaba a sonar un poco extraña, como si le diera pena hablar de ello. –Vengo para hablar contigo sobre la carta que dejaste en mi cuarto.

-Ah, si la carta. Claro, si no para que más me ibas a buscar.

-Bueno pueden haber muchas cosas por las que te podría buscar, pero ese no es el tema -Le mostro la carta.- Esto es el tema.

Po suspiro y se alejó un poco de Tigresa, poniéndose en el otro extremo de la mesa, no sabía por qué lo hizo pero se sentía más cómodo así. La miro rápidamente de reojo, no podía mirarla fijamente, su mirada se encontraba seria. Dio por sentada cual era la respuesta.

-Si lo que quieres decir es que no sientes lo mismo, no te preocupes lo entiendo.

-¿Qué? – La volteo a ver rápidamente, su mirada había cambiado totalmente ahora era de sorpresa.-No des por sentado lo que voy a decir Panda.-Lo dijo en total calma pero en su voz se oía un poco de indignación.

-¿Eh?, ¿No es eso lo que me querías decir?

-¿Por qué crees que he venido a decirte eso?

-Por que estabas toda seria, espera… ¿Esa es una forma de decir que tú también me amas? –Pregunto pícaramente, estaba feliz.

-¿Qué te acabo de decir? Po.

-Que no dé por sentado lo que vas a decir –Respondió Po alegremente.

-Exacto… Aunque tienes razón, no vine para rechazarte –Hizo una pausa y suspiro.-Vine para decir que… Que…

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Po un poco impaciente, quería oírlo ya.

-Tu carta es muy corta.

-¿Eh? Pero es lo que quería decirte, aparte pensé que así te gustaría más –Aclaro Po.

-Cierto, me gusta así.

-¿Eso es lo que me querías decir?, que mi carta es corta.

-No, lo que quiero decirte es que… Yo también… Te amo.-Esto último casi fue un susurro.

-Disculpa, no te escuche.

-Claro que si me escuchaste, no lo volveré a repetir.

-Bueno yo si.-Dijo Po mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura con sus dos manos, seguro lo mataría por su atrevimiento después, pero valdría la pena.-Te amo Tigresa y siempre te amare.

Ella se puso totalmente roja, trato de apartarse un poco de él, pero con la misma fuerza con la que ella trato de alejarse la aprovecho para jalarla, sus frentes quedaron pegadas y sus narices se rozaban.

-Te amo, jamás me cansare de decirlo.

-Yo también te amo Po.

Y se besaron, un beso tierno y lleno de amor, se separaron después de un par de segundos un poco agitados, mirándose fijamente y se volvieron a besar esta vez con un poco más de pasión pero sin quitar lo tierno del beso. Esta vez se separaron por la falta de aire, Po la soltó y se separaron el uno del otro mucho más agitados que en el beso anterior.

-Estoy ansioso por decirles a los demás, de seguro se van a emocionar cuando les digamos.

-Decirles ¿Qué? –Pregunto curiosa Tigresa

-De nuestras relación.-Su alegría se notaba en su voz y en su mirada, estaba muy feliz.

-¿Relación? Me dijiste que me amabas, pero no me has dicho nada de eso.

-Oh… Cierto, pero tengo que decirle a Shifu antes, le debo de pedir permiso para salir contigo y para que seas mi novia.-dijo seguro el Panda, Tigresa le dio una sonrisa tierna, amaría toda su vida esa sonrisa.

-Después de eso eres libre de decirles a los demás de la forma que quieras.

-Muy bien, pero no sé si poder contenerme para no darte un beso enfrente de todos.

-Tendrás que contenerte.-Hizo una pausa.-Y para que puedas aguantar te daré algo.

-¿Qué?

Tigresa se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, fue corto, Po no sabía si podría contenerse, sentía que necesitaba de esos besos a cada momento, la iba a volver a besar pero ella ya se encontraba saliendo de la cocina.

-Nos vemos en la cena -se despidió pícaramente.

Po no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, así que se quedó parado en donde estaba. Sonrió. Siempre la amaría, amaba su forma de ser, amaba todo lo de ella. Ahora tenía que pensar el cómo se lo diría a Shifu, no era que le tuviera miedo… Bueno a lo mejor un poco.

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara, espero sus reviews, favs, follow, lo que sea es bien recibido :)**

 **Esta historia la tengo desde hace tiempo por un concurso que hubo en una página de Facebook y no se porque no la he subido pero bueno lo importante es que ya lo estoy haciendo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto... O no xD**


End file.
